Molly marries again!
More scheming by the evil Molly as she marries someone ELSE! Anyssa looked into a lot of her past with the help of her aunt Vel; eventually discovering that Martin Crewes, the evil lawyer that she and her best friend put in jail, broke out, and tried to pass off some papers for Molly Wainwright to use as blackmail. He was so entranced with the evil Molly that he asked her to marry him, which she gleefully accepted. Veronica and the others looked astonished when Molly gleefully announced that she was marrying Martin Crewes. "You have no right to marry this malefactor!" Veronica snapped. "I think I am going to be sick," Anyssa snapped. "Good," Molly taunted, laughing her sickening merry laugh, "maybe you will drop dead in the hospital!" That was enough to make Anyssa lose her temper. She glared at Molly, who was laughing like she had made the funniest joke in the world. "Keep me away from her," she muttered, "or I will mop up the damned floor with her!" Veronica talked to her, soothingly, "Don't worry, Anyssa," she said, "I'll shut the door to her cell, so she can't say anything." Velda Smithfield glared at Molly, who was still laughing at her, "What about her claims that she is going to marry Martin Crewes?" she asked. "I'll marry him, whether you lot like it or not!" Molly screamed. Meanwhile, Martin, who had been extradited to Illinois, had clonked his guard on the head, and drove back to Harpers Falls. He gathered Molly in his arms. "Let's marry, my marvelous Molly!" he cackled. "I think that is a wonderful idea!" Molly grinned evilly, "and then we can take over this town and run it in the ground." They demanded the entire town come to see them get married. Martin punctuating that demand by saying that they will be sued if they don't! Molly even going to the depths of sending a death threat to Dylan. This set off Alex, who was very protective of Dylan. He grabbed Martin by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "You rotten piece of dreck," he said furiously, "you tell that evil bitch of a fiancee of your's that if she thinks that threatening my lover will make us come to her wedding, then you two have another think coming!" Martin laughed, "Then you two show up," he said nastily, "or Molly will kill your whole family!" Alex got so mad that he hit Martin as hard as he could. "Get up from that, damn you!" he said furiously, "Get up from that one, so I can knock your ass down again!" Molly started to howl, "You knocked down my beautiful fiance!" she bawled. "You're lucky that I don't bust his head wide open," Alex said angrily, "and YOU, you evil conniving bitch, if you ever DARE to threaten my lover once again, I will definitely tell Sheila and then SHE will beat the shit out of you!" Molly laughed her merry laugh, "Oh, whatever!" she said dismissively, "I will do whatever I want! And when I threaten your stupid lover with death threats, it is just such marvelous fun!" Anyssa, upon hearing this, furiously kicked Molly in the shins, HARD! She howled in rage and grief. "You kicked me in the shins!" she wailed. "You're lucky that I don't kick your ass," Anyssa screamed in her face, "I should have you taken back to Chicago for making our lives miserable." Martin was looking astonished at Anyssa kicking Molly hard in the shins, and then, seeing how cold-hearted and bloody evil Molly really was, he finally wised up to her and her scheming ways. Martin looked in shock, as an angry Alex glowered at him. "Look, I am willing to confess," he said in panic. "Is this a trick?" Alex said suspiciously. "No," he said, "please listen to me!" Dylan, who was shaken to the core by Martin's death threats, stood close to Alex. Martin confessed all the crimes he had committed, and Molly glowered in hatred at him. Meanwhile another evil young man named Harold Kalters, stood next to Molly's cell, and had a blackjack that he had gotten from Molly and got ready to slam it into Dylan's head. However, Alex bolted to Harold and slammed him against the wall, forcing him to drop the blackjack to the ground. A broken Martin went to jail, and left Harpers Falls never to return again; Harold cackled, "He was a weakling anyway!" he crowed, "Molly, let a REAL man love you, I'll marry you!" Molly, the fickle thing that she was, cackled, "Certainly!" Veronica glared at him, "You will NOT marry," she threatened, "or I will have both of you thrown in jail!" "Blow it out of your pie hole, ugly!" Harold barked, "I will marry Molly Wainwright!" "Yeah," she cackled, "and you will ALL be at my wedding or I will kill the whole lot of you!" "You can't threaten me, Wainwright!" Dylan snapped, "So, shut your damned pie hole!" Dylan stormed out of the area and back to his car. Alex followed his boyfriend out, shooting him one of his nastiest looks at Molly, "You're both bastards!" he shot back at his enemies. Molly cackled, "I am glad you came by, Harold," she cooed, "let's marry." The trouble was, no church in the Harpers Falls community, or anywhere around Boston would even CONSIDER marrying two of the most hated people in town. "You damned lot!" Molly raged, "Any church in this area would want to marry two wonderful people like Harold Kalters and Molly Wainwright! We're the beautiful people!" Susan Corwin shot the two wicked people a vicious glare, "You're nowhere NEAR beautiful!" she said viciously, "you're stupid!" Molly screamed in Susan's face, "YOUR OPINION MEANS NOTHING TO WONDERFUL MOLLY KALTERS!" she yelled. Susan looked sickened but she grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Molly exploded. "I'll kill you, Susan Corwin!" she raged, "Prepare to die!" Sheila slapped her hard across the face, "I'll bust YOU in the mouth, Kalters!" she snapped, "you leave Susan Corwin alone!" That day in Harpers Falls was rather wild and wooly, kind of like a battle royal at a wrestling event! However, despite all the insanity, Molly DID marry Harold! The entire town was disgusted! "HA!" Molly screeched, "I am married to Harold Kalters, who loves me!" Sheila looked like she was going to be sick. However Anyssa's cell phone went off. It was Susannah. "I have to take this," she said, and went outside. "Hi, Susie," she said, "what's up?" "Anyssa," Susannah said, "Ellen was made a ward of the state of Illinois! She will be doing community service; but she will avoid jail. Annabella is also working with me as her 'Older sister'. I've not talked to Mom and Dad yet, but I will." Anyssa was happy. "I am so pleased, Susie," she smiled, "Give Ellen my love, and tell Annabella hi for me!" She hung up the cell phone and sat down on the bench outside of the Law Enforcement Center. Finally things were looking up for Susie. Anyssa knew she would be safe. What will happen next? *Will Jennifer VanPatterson Patten's New Years Eve party be the breather from the pall that evil Molly's wedding cast over the town? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes